


The Phone Call

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta gets his first phone call</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Peeta was surprised when his phone rang. It had been installed yesterday and he hadn’t given anyone the number yet.

He picked up the receiver. “Hello??”

“Is this Peeta Mellark?”

“Yes. Who is this?”

“I’m Chaff from 11. I was trying to call Haymitch and it says the number is out of service.

Peeta laughed. “Maybe he forgot to pay the bill. We just got back a few days ago.

“Could you ask him to call me when he gets his phone fixed?

“You don’t have to wait. I’ll run over and tell him you’re on the phone.”

“Kid…I can talk for hours. I don’t want to put you out.

“No problem. I was going to eat dinner at my parents anyway. Just hold on and I’ll get him.

Peeta let himself in Haymitch's house as he had the last five days and yelled. “Haymitch!’

Haymitch was in the kitchen. “Peeta, I may be drunk but it’s not morning. You bother me at breakfast not dinner.

“You have a phone call.”

“No, I don’t. I pulled the phone out of the wall.”

“Why?”

“Why not? Who is going to call me but Effie the day before Reaping. She knows where I live.

“Chaff just called me. He’s looking for you. He was worried because the phone was out. 

Haymitch was a little concerned. Something really bad must have happened in 11 for Chaff to waste a phone call. He hated the damn thing as much as Haymitch.

“Chaff is looking for me…on your phone?

“Yeah. Come over, I’m going into town. Talk as long as you want.

Peeta opened the door to his house and said . “The phone is in the Living Room by the TV. I’ll see you tomorrow.

Haymitch practically ran to the phone. “Chaff….what the hell happened?

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? We’ve been friends for twenty-three years and this is the first time you ever called.

“That’s because you don’t have a phone.

“How did you get the Kid’s number?”

“Effie.

“How do you have Effie’s number?”

Chaff teased. “Jealous?’

“No. It’s just….I don’t even have her number.

“I got it from my Escort. Listen I wanted to see if you’re all right.

“I’m fine. I brought Victors home. Life is wonderful. He said sarcastically.

“You’ve lived in that Village alone for almost a quarter century. The noise must be driving you crazy.”

“It’s all right. The little Everdeen girl is loud. She’s in the backyard, planting herbs, flowers, milking her goat. But she doesn’t bother me.

“Uh huh. What about Katniss and Peeta?

“Peeta tortures me daily.

Chaff laughed. “That boy… what does he do?”

“He’s trying to make me fat. He keeps stuffing me with bread every morning.

“Bread….that’s terrible. It absorbs the booze.

“Exactly. I’ve told him to leave me alone but he’s lonely. He didn’t move his parents in.

“Why not?”

“He says they don’t want to move from the bakery. I think it’s because his mother’s a bitch.

“Okay. Listen, I’m serious. I'm calling because I know you don’t sleep well.

“And you do?”

“No, but I’ve never lived in the Village alone. Seeder was already here so..she had to get used to me and it took a long time.

Haymitch sighed. “The good news about other Victors is I won’t have to Mentor next year. I can just sit back and enjoy….the refreshments.

Chaff chuckled. “Okay, keep up the act, everything is fine. Nothing is different, business as usual.

“Well it is.

“Mitch….you now have someone to talk to when you wake up screaming. Someone who understands what it’s like.

“I am not going to show up crying on their doorsteps.

“What if they show up on yours? I spent months crying on Seeder’s shoulder when I first came home.

“They have each other. Haymitch said. They don’t need me.”

“You’re wrong about that. You brought them home, you gave them life. Congratulations, its twins.

Haymitch mumbled. “Oh God. If I had kids, they’d listen to me better than these two.

“No they wouldn’t. They’re teenagers. Haymitch just don’t reject them completely.

“Chaff, I have to go. I don’t want to run up the Kid’s bill.

“I called, not him.

“Then I don’t want to run up your bill. Don’t worry about me. I’ll see you in 11 on the Victory tour.

“Take care of yourself.


End file.
